


The Trophy Wife

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, but in a healthy way, trophy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: There's a Christmas party and Lena's presence is mandatory. She takes it as an opportunity to introduce her girlfriend to everyone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	The Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 20TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back for day 20 of this advent calendar with a Supercorp OS. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not really proud of it. Saying I'm having a bad day would be an understatement lmao. But I promised I would post everyday so here's today's OS! (and writing helps me get my mind off of things). I hope you'll like it anyway :)

Lena had been laying on her couch for the past thirty minutes, trying not to think about the christmas party she had to attend in less than two hours. She didn’t want to go, but the people there were gonna be really important and, as the CEO of her company, her presence was mandatory. She knew she was never going to survive this alone. 

Lena and Kara had been dating for a few weeks now, but deep down they knew their relationship had been going on for years now. They were happy together, proudly out. They had decided not to keep it a secret, because they weren’t ashamed of it, and also mostly because everybody knew they loved each other even before they realized it. So basically it wasn’t a surprise, and except for some dirty looks, it had been pretty well accepted by the rest of their community. 

And so she decided to call her girlfriend because she was the only one that could make this party a little better. Kara picked up immediately :

“Yes boss” she said. 

Lena rolled her eyes, even though Kara couldn’t see it. “C’mon I already told you Kara, don’t call me boss it’s weird”

“Technically you’re still my boss”

“I’m also your girlfriend”

“Also yes. Agree to disagree?”

“No I-” Lena remembered why she was calling, and she didn’t have time for this “Anyway I have an even tonight and I don’t want to go”

“Then don’t, we could spend the night watching cheesy Christma movies”

“You have no idea how tempting this sounds, but I can’t and…”

“What?” 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, and it’s last minute and you might not be ready for this but I was wondering..”

“What?” 

“Would you like to go with me? As my date?”

“Oh wow”

“But it’s okay, it was just a suggestion”

“I’d love to go. I’m ready, and it’s gonna be fun! I just have a question”

“What is it?”

“Am I going as Kara or Supergirl?”

“Kara, Kara Danvers is my official girlfriend”

“Ooooh and Supergirl is your night loverrrr”

Lena chuckled, Kara always knew how to make her smile. “I’ll pick you up at 8?” 

“Yes! See you then” 

“See you then”. 

Lena smiled as she hung up, it was the first time she was going to introduce Kara to her coworkers. 

A few minutes later, Alex was barging in Kara’s apartment, alarmed “What’s going on? Are you okay?”. 

“...yes?” Kara was confused. 

“I- Then why did you send me this?” Alex got her phone out of her pocket and showed her sister the text she had sent her “HELP, my apartment, now”. 

“Fuck” said Kara, putting her hand on her forehead. She was embarrassed “My other text didn’t send, I just need you to help me pick an outfit” 

“Are you serious?” Alex was pissed. 

“Yes! Look” It was Kara’s turn to show her sister her phone. The other text said “I don’t know what to wear, I need your advice”

“Couldn’t you tell me that in  _ one _ text?”

Kara smiled and shrugged. 

Alex rolled her eyes “Okay, why do you need my help?” 

“Lena invited me to a party as her date and I don’t know what to wear because I know people are going to judge me and I want to make Lena look good”

It didn’t take them long to find the perfect outfit. It was a red dress, long enough to look appropriate for a work event, but still showing her cleavage to look a little sexy. 

As they were contemplating the dress in the mirror, Alex got a text from Kelly, she had to go home. But before she left, she noticed Kara was nervous, so she turned around and told her “It’ll go great, I promise, tell me everything tomorrow, okay?”. She hugged her sister and opened the door. She almost ran into Lena, who was waiting outside, ready to knock. 

“Oh! Lena! Hi” said Alex. 

“Hey Alex”

“Gotta go”. 

Lena stepped aside to let Alex through, and that’s when she saw her. Kara looked gorgeous in that dress, so beautiful that it took her breath away. “You look...amazing Kara”. 

Kara’s face immediately turned red. “You’re not so bad yourself”. Lena was wearing a black dress that fitted her perfectly. 

Lena came inside and kissed her girlfriend “Watch the lipstick” said Kara, smiling. 

“You have no idea how much I want to get you out of this dress right here right now”. Kara suddenly had trouble swallowing and managed to say “If you play your cards right, you’ll get to take it off later, but we should probably go right now”. 

Lena threw her head back and said, in a baby voice “I don’t want to”. 

Kara grabbed her hand as they made their way to Lena’s limo. During the ride, Kara was the one trying to motivate her girlfriend “Listen, if it’s too boring, just pinch me and I’ll make up an excuse for us to go, okay?”

Lena started laughing “Please don’t, you’re a terrible actress” 

Kara looked offended “I’m not? Should I remind you that I’m” She lowered her voice “Supergirl?” 

“Sorry but this doesn’t count, and you’re not even really good at that, I’m surprised most people haven’t figured it out yet-”. 

“We’re here, Miss Luthor” said Lena’s driver. 

“Thank you Charles” 

Lena tipped her and they got out of the car. There was a red carpet and everything, including photographs. Suddenly, Kara felt dizzy, she didn’t know how to act. She wasn’t used to being on this side of the camera. Lena noticed it right away so she took her hand and said “Let’s go”. 

They cross the red carpet, smile to a few photographers and finally get inside. As soon as Lena enters the main room, a man approaches her. 

“Henry, good to see you!” said Lena, shaking his hand. 

“Hi Lena, you remember my wife, Helena?” he said. 

Lena looked at the woman standing next to him and shook her hand too. “Yes I do, it’s a pleasure to see you again Helena”

“The pleasure is all mine” said the woman. 

Lena cleared her throat. “Hum Let me introduce you to Kara Davers, she’s my partner”. 

He frowned, visibly confused “Partner?”

“Romantic partner” 

“Oh, okay, nice to meet you Kara”

Kara shook hands with Henry and Helena. Lena talked to Henry about some business stuff for a few minutes before saying goodbye and moving on to someone else. 

They spent the whole evening talking to other people. Lena made sure that Kara wasn’t too bored. She felt bad for bringing her with her, because she knew it wasn’t her universe. But she felt good feeling her next to her, touching her lower back, kissing her on the cheek a few times, it definitely made the party more bearable. 

Kara was literally in awe of her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how smart and beautiful she was, she could listen to her talking about all of these important business things for hours and hours, she’d never get enough. 

It was around eleven when they left the party. They got in the limo, they were exhausted, it felt good to actually sit down. 

“I hope it didn’t bore you too much” said Lena, looking at Kara. 

“Not at all” said Kara, smiling “I’m not gonna lie, I like being your trophy wife” 

“Then get used to it, it’s going to happen a lot”. 

Lena winked before interlacing her fingers with Kara’s who rested her head on her shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for today! I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a comment/some kudos, it really helps! I'll be back tomorrow with a Rizzles OS (Rizzoli & Isles). See you tomorrow! (hopefully i'll feel a little better). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter).


End file.
